miraculousladybugfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
|Synchronsprecher = Lydia Morgenstern |Voller Name = Marinette Dupain-Cheng |Superhelden-Identität = Ladybug |Andere Namen = M'Lady Chérie Pünktchen Liebste Prinzessin |Spezies = Mensch |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Alter = 14 JahreMarinette feiert in „Befana“ ihren 14. Geburtstag. |Beruf = Schülerin Klassensprecherin Superheldin Babysitterin |Zugehörigkeit = Bäckerei Dupain-Cheng Miraculous-Besitzer |Ziel = Die (feste) Freundin von Adrien werden Hawk Moth besiegen Paris beschützen |Wohnort = Bäckerei Dupain-Cheng; Rue Gotlib 12, 21. Arrondissement, Paris, Frankreich |Familie = Sabine Cheng (Mutter) Tom Dupain (Vater) Wang Cheng (Großonkel) Gina Dupain (Großmutter) Rolland Dupain (Großvater) |Freunde = |Feinde = Hawk Moth Akumatisierte Schurken Mayura Chloé Bourgeois (Rivalin) Sabrina Raincomprix Lila Rossi (Rivalin) |Liebesinteressen = Adrien Agreste Luka Couffaine |Mag = Mode Hamster Jagged Stone Gerechtigkeit |Mag nicht = Chloé Bourgeois Lila Rossi Streit Ungerechtigkeit Lügen Horrorfilme |Getragenes Miraculous = Marienkaefer |Kräfte und Fähigkeiten = Mode designen Nähen Grafikdesign Ladybugs Glücksbringer Miraculous Ladybug Tanzen Fechten |Ausrüstung = Ladybugs Jo-Jo }} Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir. Sie ist im Teenager-Alter und besucht die 10. Klasse des Collège Françoise Dupont. In ihrer Freizeit designt sie gerne die verschiedensten Kleidungsstücke und Accessoires. Als Ladybug rettet sie gemeinsam mit Cat Noir Paris vor den Akumaangriffen ihres Erzfeindes Hawk Moth. Aussehen Marinette hat schwarze Haare mit einem blauen Schimmer, welches sie immer zu zwei, mit roten Haargummis zusammengehaltenen, Zöpfen trägt. Ihre Augen sind himmelblau, mandelförmig und sehr groß. Sie hat sehr schmale dunkelbraune Augenbrauen und schwarze Wimpern, welche jedoch nur am oberen Teil des Auges zu erkennen sind. Außerdem hat sie, auch wenn es schwer zu erkennen ist, Sommersprossen. Ihr Gesicht ist eher rundlich und ihre Ohren liegen nahe am Kopf an. Ihr Kinn läuft zwar spitz zu, ist aber am Ende eher rundlich. Ihre Lippen sind eher voll und breit, während sie eine recht schmale Nase besitzt. Zu ihrer Frisur gehört neben den zwei Zöpfen auch noch ihr Pony, der ihre Stirn bedeckt. Von der Figur her ist sie sehr zierlich und schlank gebaut. Kleidung Marinette trägt häufig eine pinke Hose, die sie mit einem weißem T-Shirt mit schwarzem Rand und einem schwarz-pinken Blumendesign am Kragen kombiniert, genauso wie einen grau-schwarzen Blazer der von innen weiß ist und pinke Punkte hat und von außen bräunlich ist. Dazu hat sie noch roséfarbene Ballerinas mit schwarzem Rand, schwarzer Sohle und Schleife an. Im Übrigen trägt sie immer ihre selbst designete, pinke Umhängetasche mit weißen Punkten, einem schwarz-weiß-pinken Blumenmuster und einem großen, schwarzen „M“ darauf. Der Verschluss besteht aus einem goldfarbenen Metall. Ihre Ladybug-Ohrringe haben einen schwarzen Schimmer, wenn sie nicht aktiviert sind. Als Ladybug Wenn sie Ladybug ist färben sich ihre Ohrringe rot und fünf schwarze Punkte blitzen auf. Außerdem erscheint ein roter Ganzkörperanzug mit vielen schwarzen Punkten. Der Stoff am Hals ist ebenfalls schwarz gefärbt. Um die Hüfte trägt sie ihre Waffe, ein rotes Jo-Jo, welches auf jeder Seite fünf schwarze Punkte hat. Sie trägt eine rote Maske mit fünf schwarzen Punkten. Ihre Frisur ändert sich bei der Verwandlung nicht. Persönlichkeit Marinette hat einen hilfsbereiten, gutherzigen und gerechten Charakter. Sie gibt immer ihr Bestes, um jeden zu beschützen. Sie kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand lügt oder ungerecht zu anderen ist. Doch ebenso ist sie sehr tollpatschig, vergesslich und verträumt. So kommt sie durch Verschlafen oft zu spät zum Unterricht oder vergisst auch gerne mal etwas. Dank ihrer Leidenschaft zur Mode ist sie folglich sehr kreativ und erfinderisch. So entwirft sie eine Melone, inspiriert vom späteren Mr. Pigeon aus „Der Taubenmann“, im Taubenlook oder kreiert für Jagged Stone eine Sonnenbrille in „Der Superfan“ und ein Cover für sein neues Album aus „Rockstars“. Ihr größter Traum ist es. später einmal eine berühmte Designerin wie Gabriel Agreste zu werden. Im Schulalltag ist ihre größte Rivalin ihre Schulkameradin und Tochter des Bürgermeisters Chloé Bourgeois. Sie geht mit Marinette seit 5 Jahren, also das ganze Collège über, in die selbe Klasse. Die zwei Mädchen giften sich meistens nur an und rivalisieren um das Herz von Schwarm Adrien, welcher Marienette immer zum Stottern bringt. Gemeinsam redet die Teenagerin auch des Öfteren mit ihrer besten Freundin Alya über ihn. Sobald dieser in Marinettes Nähe ist oder er mit ihr spricht wird sie über alle Maße nervös und muss zu stottern beginnen. Außerdem sagt sie in der Nebenfolge „Das Dreamteam“, dass sie Cat Noir anders sehen würde, wenn es Adrien nicht gäbe. Zu Anfang war es ihre größte Angst, dass sie nicht die Richtige sei, um Paris zu beschützen, da sie zu tollpatschig sei. Als Ladybug stellte sie sich anfangs noch sehr ungeschickt und unsicher an, gewann jedoch mit der Zeit mehr Selbstbewusstsein als Ladybug. Bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen Stoneheart in „Aller Anfang ist schwer – Teil 2“ gab sie den Einwohnern von Paris das Versprechen, dass sie und Cat Noir, wann auch immer die Menschen von Paris in Gefahr sein sollten, zur Stelle sein werden. Bei Kontakt mit Menschen, die sie im Alltag sehr gut kennt, wie ihre Eltern beispielsweise, ist sie meistens ein wenig besorgt darum, dass sie herausfinden könnten, wer sie wirklich ist. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Marinette ist sehr kreativ und beim Zeichnen sowie Schneidern recht geschickt. Als Ladybug ist sie viel stärker, schneller und akrobatisch. Mit ihrem Jo-Jo kann sie Hawk Moths Akumas einfangen und reinigen. Ihre spezielle Superkraft ist der Glücksbringer. Dieser läuft in zwei Stufen ab. # Zuerst erscheint ein gewöhnlicher Alltagsgegenstand im Ladybugdesign. Kombiniert mit ihrer Kreativität kann Ladybug damit die Schurken austricksen. # Ist der Schurke „entakumatisiert“, wird der Gegenstand mit dem Ruf „Miraculous Ladybug“ in die Luft geworfen und zu einem magischen Marienkäferschwarm, der alle im Kampf mit den Schurken angerichteten Schäden repariert. Allerdings ist der Energieverbrauch des Glücksbringers so hoch, dass Ladybug nach Einsatz nur fünf Minuten bis zur Rückverwandlung bleiben. Dann muss Tikki ihre Kräfte erneuern. Das Jo-Jo ist Ladybugs magisches Multizweckwerkzeug. Es fungiert als: * Enterhaken * Smartphone * Fernglas * Wurfgeschoss * Schild * Fangnetz * Atemgerät für Unterwasser * Akumareiniger Die Leine des Jo-Jos ist unzerreißbar und kann unendlich weit ausgezogen werden. Beziehungen Tikki right|267x267px Tikki ist Marinettes Kwami und rund um die Uhr in Marinettes Nähe. Dadurch kann sich das Mädchen jederzeit in ihre andere Hälfte Ladybug verwandeln, solange sie ihr Miraculous, die Ohrringe trägt. Die zwei ergänzen einander perfekt und sind durch ihr lückenloses Vertrauen zueinander beste Freundinnen geworden. Marinette kann ihr alles erzählen, wobei es meistens um ihren Schwarm Adrien oder ihr Leben als Ladybug geht. Nur Personen, die selbst ein Miraculous besitzen, wissen von Kwamis wie Tikki. Nur wenige Personen außer Marinette haben das göttliche Wesen schon einmal gesehen. Darunter wären unter anderem Chloé, Prinz Ali, Meister Fu, Sabrina und eine namenlose Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Alya Césaire left|x350px Alya kam erst in dem Jahr, in welchem Meister Fu Ladybug und Cat Noir auserwählte, in Marinettes Klasse und verstand sich auf Anhieb gut mit dem schüchternen Mädchen. Mit ihr kann sich Marinette über so gut wie alles unterhalten, außer dass sie ihr großes Idol Ladybug ist. Die Bloggerin versucht mehrfach, ihre Freundin mit Klassenschwarm Adrien zu verkuppeln oder sie zumindest dazu zu bringen, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. In ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Chloé, welche schon für Alyas Akumatisierung verantwortlich war, sind sich die beiden weitgehend einig. Alya ist Marinettes beste Freundin. Nach und nach entwickelt Marinette so großes Vertrauen gegenüber Alya, dass sie sich schließlich dafür entscheidet, ihr das Amt der Superheldin Rena Rouge anzuvertrauen. Als Alya bei der Rückgabe des Miraculous ein wenig zögert, wird das Vertrauen zwar kurz auf die Probe gestellt; letzten Endes wird Marinette jedoch in ihrer Entscheidung bestätigt. Adrien Agreste right|x350px Adrien. Der Junge ihrer Träume. Allerdings ist er auch der Schwarm vieler anderer Mädchen. In der Schule sind sie stets nett zueinander und helfen sich gerne. Während Adrien noch ganz natürlich ist, ist Marinette stark aufgeregt, wenn sie miteinander reden. Meistens beobachtet sie ihn eher aus der Ferne und stottert meistens, wenn er sie anredet. Marinette und Ladybug lieben Adrien, Cat Noir und Adrien lieben Ladybug, jeweils unwissend, wer sich hinter den Masken verbirgt. Diese komplizierte Beziehung zwischen den vier Charakteren bildet einen Kern der Serie. Chloé Bourgeois left|x350px Chloé ist die Tochter des Bürgermeisters und geht mit Marinette in dieselbe Klasse. Sie kann Marinette nicht leiden und hält sich für etwas Besseres, da sie reicher ist. Meistens hat sie nur ihren eigenen Vorteil im Sinn und verletzt die Gefühle anderer. Sie war schon für so manche Akumatisierungen verantwortlich und ist uneinsichtig, wenn sie damit konfrontiert wird. Auch Marinette hat für Chloé nicht besonders viel Sympathie übrig. Durch Alya ermuntert, wird sie gegenüber Chloé ein wenig selbstbewusster und setzt sich zuweilen auch gegen deren Gemeinheiten zur Wehr. Marinettes Verhalten gegenüber Chloé beginnt erneut, sich zu ändern, als Mme. Bustier in „Zombiezou“ an ihre Vorbildfunktion apelliert. In „Kampf der Königinnen – Teil 2“ versucht sie am Ende sogar, das gestörte Verhältnis zwischen Chloé und ihrer Mutter in Ordnung zu bringen. Als Ladybug versucht sie durchgängig, Chloé neutral bis fair zu behandeln. Dabei hält sie sich allerdings auch nicht mit Kritik zurück, wenn sie der Meinung ist, dass Chloés Verhalten Schaden anrichtet. Dennoch geht sie in „Volles Risiko“ ein großes Wagnis ein, indem sie Chloé das Bienen-Miraculous anvertraut. Damit will sie aus ihr eine „bessere Chloé“ machen, so ihre Begründung gegenüber Meister Fu. Die manchmal von Chloé gezeigte Aufdringlichkeit ist ihr aber erkennbar lästig. In Bezug auf Adrien bleiben Marinette und Chloé erbitterte Rivalinnen. Cat Noir right|x350px Mit ihm rettet sie als Ladybug Paris. Sie verstehen sich sehr gut, was auch daran liegt, dass Cat Noir ihr gerne mal kitschige Liebesandeutungen macht. Seine leichte Tendenz zur Angeberei findet sie aber – auch als Marinette – nicht besonders attraktiv. Doch sie sind ein gutes Team und haben es bisher immer geschafft, Paris vor Hawk Moth zu retten. Die Beziehung bekommt eine neue Qualität, als Cat Noir mit Marinette offen über seinen Liebeskummer mit Ladybug spricht, und sie auch zu dem romantischen Arrangement mitnimmt, das er für Ladybug vorbereitet hatte; leider ist letztere jedoch nicht erschienen. Gerade dieses Erlebnis bestärkt sie in ihrem Entschluss, als Ladybug gegenüber Cat Noir standhaft zu bleiben: ihr Herz gehört nun einmal Adrien, und sie respektiert Cat Noir viel zu sehr, um mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Deswegen nennt sie ihm nun auch den Grund für ihre Zurückweisung. Dabei fällt es ihr sichtlich schwer, ihm den Namen des Jungen, den sie liebt, zu verschweigen, aber sie sieht das als eine Bürde an, die ihr ihre Rolle als Superheldin auferlegt. Auch, als später ihre heimlichen Besuche bei Meister Fu zum Thema werden, leidet sie sehr darunter, Cat Noir nicht in alles einweihen zu dürfen. Hawk Moth right|220x220px Hawk Moth ist der Feind von Ladybug und Cat Noir. Mit seinen akumatisierten Schurken versucht er, die Miraculous der Beiden zu stehlen. Als es in „Tag der Helden – Teil 2“ zu einer ersten scheinbaren Begegnung zwischen Ladybug und Hawk Moth (in der Erscheinungsform des Scarlet Moth) kommt, glaubt Ladybug zunächst, Zugang sogar zu ihm zu bekommen und ihn zur Einsicht bewegen zu können. Mit diesem Vertrauen ist es allerdings vorbei, als sie erkennt, dass sie lediglich einer von Hawk Moth veranlassten Illusion Volpinas aufgesessen ist; beide bekämpfen sich im Anschluss erbittert. Hawk Moths Interesse an Marinette beschränkt sich weitgehend darauf, dass auch sie ein Opfer seiner Akumas werden könnte. In „Lila gibt nicht auf“ ist er erstaunt darüber, dass es nicht so einfach zu sein scheint, sie zu akumatisieren. Gabriel Agreste Da Marinette nicht weiß, dass sich hinter ihm der Superschurke Hawk Moth verbirgt, hegt sie große Bewunderung für ihn. Er ist der berühmte Modeschöpfer von Paris und damit ihr Vorbild. Ihr Wunsch ist es, eines Tages ebenfalls einen kreativen Beruf zu ergreifen, nach Möglichkeit auch im Bereich der Mode. Außerdem respektiert sie ihn als Vater Adriens. Andererseits ist ihr manchmal M. Agrestes exzentrische Zurückgezogenheit nicht ganz geheuer. In der Rolle als Ladybug sieht sie in ihm einen Bürger von Paris, der selbstverständlich, wie alle anderen auch, vor Hawk Moth beschützt werden muss. Gabriel seinerseits sieht in Marinette nur einen weiteren Fan Adriens, dem er grundsätzlich nichts Böses will. Als sie ihm in „Der Collector“ das gestohlene Miraculous-Buch zurückbringt, begegnet er ihr mit Nachsicht und erklärt ihr sogar, dass er nun keinen weiteren Anlass sieht, Adrien von der Schule fernzuhalten. Es gibt jedoch auch kurze Momente des Argwohns, in welchen er interessiert Marinettes Ohrringe betrachtet. Gegenüber Ladybug ist er sehr darauf bedacht, seine Tarnidentität zu wahren. Auftritte Galerie Ladybug Verwandlung Hintergrund.png Aqua Ladybug Verwandlung Hintergrund.png Eis Ladybug Verwandlung Hintergrund.png Videos MIRACULOUS �� LADYBUG �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS ���� LADYBUG - Aqua Verwandlung ���� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS ��❄️ LADYBUG - Eis Verwandlung ❄️�� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir en:Marinette Dupain-Cheng es:Marinette Dupain-Cheng fr:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ko:마리네뜨_뒤팽-쳉 pl:Marinette Dupain-Cheng pt:Marinette Dupain-Cheng pt-br:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ro:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ru:Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Miraculous-Besitzer